


All This Time

by TheWholeDamnTime



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWholeDamnTime/pseuds/TheWholeDamnTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team celebrates New Year's Eve</p><p>Inspired by "All This Time" by One Republic</p>
            </blockquote>





	All This Time

**Author's Note:**

> Six on the second hand till new year's resolutions  
>  There's just no question what this man should do  
>  Take all the time lost, all the days that I cost  
>  Take what I took and give it back to you
> 
>   
>  All this time we were waiting for each other  
>  All this time I was waiting for you  
>  We got all these words, can't waste them on another  
>  So I'm straight in a straight line running back to you
> 
> So I'm straight in a straight line running back to you

It was New Year’s on the bus and everyone was mixed about in the living room. Somehow, Hunter had managed to produce a bottle of champagne and little plastic flutes of the stuff were scattered around the room. Simmons glanced at Fitz sitting next to her, flute in hand and a grin plastered over his face as he watched Skye and Trip attempt to take shots. They were, of course, miserably failing because Trip was an unexpected lightweight and Skye became giggly after about two shots, so they were trying (and failing) to get down their third- Trip because he was swaying so much and Skye because she couldn’t stop laughing at the way he wobbled. A little warmth spread through her chest. After the fiasco underground, she and Fitz were more like FitzSimmons again. Fitz decided against working in the garage and she finally- **_finally_** \- convinced him to lead the science program with her, and now they were back to their usual overlapping sentences and little to no concern for personal space. Neither of them had stopped to discuss feelings for each other again, pushing off that talk for another day. Laughter erupted from the group as Trip nearly fell off his chair getting his third shot down and Skye’s giggles turned into hiccups, making her laugh even harder through the diaphragm contractions. Then-

“Simmons?” Glancing back at Fitz, she noticed the way he was biting his lip a touch, his slightly pulled in eyebrows and she tensed a little, nervous because he was.

“Yeah?”

“Can- can we talk?” The silent _away from other people_ resonated in her head and she nodded her okay.

“Sure. Lab?”

“Yeah.” Together, in sync as always, they stood and excused themselves, heading down to their space. Casually leaning against the counter, Jemma took a sip of the bubbly liquid she was still carrying. Quietly, he leaned next to her and seemed to be stammering before he even started talking, so she placed a hand on his arm and waited for him to get himself under control.

“I- Well, it’s New Year’s.” He paused, looking up at her. “I just kind of wanted to say, well… remember how at the academy we’d trade our New Year resolutions?” She smiled and nodded, remembering drinking cheap booze and trading lists, then celebrating when the New Year rang around at home as well as where they were staying. “Well, this year I didn’t write them down. But I really only made one.” He took a deep breath. “I want to- I want to make up for all of the time I was cold to you. Distant, because I thought- I thought you saw me as broken. And I want to pay you back for sticking with me through all of- all of, well, this,” he said, gesturing to himself.

“Oh, Fitz,” she whispered, feeling a bit teary. “Fitz… Well, I didn’t write mine down either. But next year I want… I want to make you realize that being with you and helping you isn’t a burden. I want to make you understand that I didn’t leave because of you, but because of me. And I want to make sure you know…” Her voice trailed off, nervous. The words were getting caught in her throat, and she swallowed hard. The voices of the team echoed from the living room.

“Ten! Nine!”

“I want to make sure you know…”

“Eight! Seven!”

“You’re more than that, too.”

“Six!” He was staring at her in a mixture of shock and awe and wonder and something she couldn’t put her finger on, but it didn’t matter because he was staring at her like _that_.

“Five!” Their flutes were on the counter and he smiled a bit as he reached forward to take her hand in his and she stepped closer to him, face to face.

“Four!”

“Jem… Really?”

“Three!”

“Of course. Took me a bit longer to realize, but… yeah.”

“Two!” Her fingers tightened around his.

“One!” They were both leaning forward a bit, in their perfect sync. _FitzSimmons-ing_ , Skye’s voice echoed teasingly in her head.

“ ** _Happy New Year!_** ”

Their lips brushed softly, sweetly, and Jemma could feel the smile on his lips as he kissed her. It was only a few moments, but it was a few moments that she couldn’t find any words for beyond _perfect_. They pulled back, and she couldn’t help but grin at the goofy smile on his face. And together, FitzSimmons leaned in for another kiss.

This one was firmer, more intense as their lips parted. It was warm and perfect and Fitz and somewhere around three seconds in her mind just gave up working and she let herself get lost in the chaos of emotions surrounding her.

“Hey, where’s FitzSimmons?” interrupted the loud, wobbling, drunken voice of the resident hacker. Internally cursing her, Simmons pulled back.

“We should probably get back to the others,” she sighed. Fitz nodded, and fingers entwined and champagne flutes back in hand, they did.

When they arrived, Skye was in Trip’s lap, drunkenly kissing him on the cheek (for the fourth time, plus the first one had been lips, so Bobbi told her later). May was stoic next to Coulson, but when Simmons glanced at the two of them, the Director _definitely_ got a bit redder. Meanwhile, Bobbi was essentially dragging Hunter off by his tie to unknown places to do much-known things, thanks to previous revisions of the security footage (Skye had scrubbed the tapes of them going into the car, and then the tapes with the bouncing of the car while Fitz had literally gone through the entire vehicle with a bottle of antiseptic and way too many paper towels).

“There they are!” their friend cried. “What were ya’ doing, making out? C’mon and join the fu-” Her voice broke off as she saw the reddened cheeks and entwined fingers. “Holy shit, you did! Thank god! The sexual tension is _ooooveeer! Yaaaaay!_ ” There was a groan and Jemma turned to see Coulson with a hand on his face.

“May, do you want to take her back to her room? I’m pretty sure Trip is passed out under her and we need to get him to bed as well,” said Coulson.

“Gladly,” grumbled the specialist. Walking over to the hacker, she eased her up and half-carried her to the hall, throwing the two scientists a look as she went. Something around the lines of _Skye’s right_ or _be good to each other or I’ll have to kill you_. Either one fit, Simmons supposed. Meanwhile, Coulson was helping a very drunk, very sleepy Trip to his bunk.

“How many shots did they have, anyways, Sir?” asked Fitz as they passed.

“I _think_ they made it to five.”

With that, the two men left for bed and FitzSimmons were left alone in the room with the remnants of the champagne, two shot glasses, and an almost-full bottle of whiskey. Raising an eyebrow at Fitz, Jemma pulled him over to the table and filled both glasses with a grin.

“It’s New Years. Let’s get drunk.”

Twenty minutes and ten shots later, FitzSimmons was drunkenly kissing on the couch, little giggles coming from Simmons in between kisses and Fitz grinning like he was the luckiest man on earth. May watched from the shadows as they slowly grew sleepier and Fitz trailed a line of kisses down Simmons’s neck and collarbone before they curled up together, falling asleep with their legs tangled and heads tucked together. A smile edged the corners of her lips upward before she slipped in, grabbed what was left of the booze, and disappeared towards the Director’s room, taking a long swig of the amber liquid as she did.

After all, it was New Year’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year's, everybody! <3


End file.
